Fiery Romance
by Demonic Dreamer
Summary: Sitting around a bon fire gives many opportunities for Raenef and Eclipse. Shounen-ai. It's a one-shot that will be continue if i get more reviews.


**[Title****]** Fiery Romance  
**[Rating]** PG-13  
**[Word Count]** 659  
**[Author's Note] **Another Demon Diary drabble, EclipsexRaenef, of course. And I had to go for the cheesiest title… sigh

**[Disclaimer] **Of course I don't own this… demons just appears everywhere, I swear…

Eclipse could not believe that he was being forced to play truth or dare. It was the last thing he wanted to do; and yet it opened a whole window of opportunities to do things he wouldn't normally be allowed to do with his young lord and master. While he knew it wasn't proper for a demon to fall in love -let alone with his master-, Eclipse couldn't help but to be hopelessly in love with the blonde-haired catastrophe.

Now, somehow, he had ended up sitting around a fire, with the cleric and the knight, who he knew had something to do with the idea, and Raenef so distractingly close. Eclipse could feel the light touch of his lord's arm against his, smell his strawberry aroma in the, somehow more distinct than the smell of the fire, which it blended nicely with.

Then, as if on cue, Raenef shifted slightly, and moved closer to Eclipse, resting against his flushed tutor. Eclipse was grateful for the glow of the fire, which hid his pink cheeks as he put an arm behind Raenef's back, drawing the two demons closer to each other.

'Eclipse? Do you think we could stay like this? It's nice.' Raenef asked, absent-mindedly reaching for Eclipse's free hand with his own.

'Of course, my lord.' Eclipse said, as he interlaced his fingers with Raenef's. He himself was wishing this moment would never end. Raenef curled against his side, the warm glow of the fire against his face. He almost smiled.

Raenef brought up Eclipse's hand to his mouth, and  kissed it, not even knowing of the waves of shock and delight going through Eclipse's body. Eclipse didn't say anything, waiting for Raenef to speak. After a short while, he did, and the few words he said explained everything they needed to, whispered only for Eclipse's ears.

'I love you, Eclipse.' Eclipse froze, every bone in his body stiffening, so tense that Raenef felt it through the comfort of the elder demon's arms. Neither of them said anything for a good deal of time.

'I'm sorry Eclipse… I thought that you of all people would understand…' Raenef said, choking back the tears, not wanting to seem weaker than he already was. Eclipse suddenly realized that yes, his lord had just told him that he loved him, what he had always wanted to hear. Now, his lord    was also on the verge of tears because he thought he didn't love him back. Eclipse felt like hitting himself, for being so stupid.

'No, Raenef… I love you too.' He bent is head to kiss the top of Raenef's head. Raenef turned around so that he could face Eclipse, and then leant up to kiss the dark haired demon's lips. Eclipse reached one hand for the back of his lord's head, the other arm bringing Raenef even closer, so that he might as well have been sitting in Eclipse's lap. Eclipse leaned in to kiss Raenef again, savoring the honey melon taste of his young lord. He slid on the bench, until he was lying on it with Raenef pleasantly on top of him.

Raenef wriggled a bit, as he did so he felt Eclipse slowly harden. He looked up for a minute, as if to say something, but then decided against it, and continued just kissing Eclipse instead. Eclipse though relieved that his master had said nothing, at the same time he wished he had. After a few moments more, Raenef stopped.

'Do I please you enough, Eclipse?'

'My lord, you pleasure me just being here,' was Eclipse's reply as he cupped the side of Raenef's face in his hand.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the fire, Chris and Erutis sat watching the two demons.

'Uh Erutis-' Chris started.

'Shut up Chris.'

'Ok… but aren't we going to play truth or dare?'

'No, this is better, shut up,' Erutis said, smacking Chris on the back of his head.

'Fine then….'

END


End file.
